Charmed Yet Again With Yet More Surprises!
by Manic-Cheese-Fairy
Summary: What would have happened if after Chris dies that Piper would have someone visit them asking about Prue. What would have happened if Prue had a daughter in her teenage years?
1. Chapter 1

It might be a bit confusing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walked up to the house tucked a loose hair away then quickly fell again and knocked on the door. 'What if she hates me, they might not even live there anymore'

"Hello?" A long brown haired woman stood at the door waiting patiently for an answer.

"Hi is this the Halliwell house?" I stuttered.

"Yes, it is, can we help you?"

"Um, well yeah I was wondering if Prue was in" The woman was quiet, as in her own little world, and then silent tears ran down her face as she tried to say something.

"Um, well no she isn't because, well she erm, passed on"

"What? You mean" I barely whispered, trying to contain my tears.

"Yes err, how did you know her?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"Oh, just from around" I replied,nodding my head that was close. (She says it just like Paige said to Phoebe when they first met)

"What's your name" She asked, curiosity taking over.

"Um I have to go anyway um well it was nice meeting you well,bye" I walked out the door and ran down the street I couldn't believe it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darryl walked to the boss's office to find a pretty girl with long blonde-brown hair waiting in there.

He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sir I can explain"

"What? No I wanted you to come and tell Miss Daniels about your partner she was asking about him and I thought that you should tell her" The old man replied.

I smiled and looked down.

"Umm well Andy was my partner he was great"

"How did he...die?"

"He umm was thrown into a wall" Suddenly I fainted. Darryl bent down shocked. He reached up towards the boss's phone and dialed 911.

"Hello this is the police department, we need the ambulance down here right away, this is Detective Morris I don't know her name though but she's called Miss Daniels"

"Ok we'll be right there"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they finally got there Wyatt was getting a checkup so Piper was with him but they were in the hall getting something to eat, when a girl came in, doctors surrounding her and that blonde-brown hair, it reminded Piper of someone.

Then she remembered it was the girl on the doorstep asking about ...Prue. She picked Wyatt up and walked over to the bed. Piper stood outside as they tried to revive her it wasn't serious though. A doctor came out and said.

"Are you family?"

"No it's just that I was speaking to her earlier that's all"

"Sorry you'll have to out here I can't let you come in here, unless you are close family sorry" The nurse said, Piper saw Darryl waiting and walked up to him, with Wyatt sitting on her hip.

"Darryl, why are you here? Nothing wrong with Shelia I hope?"

"Oh no it's this girl Miss Daniels she was asking me about Andy and it just brought back some memories."

Piper frowned, "That's strange she was at the manor this morning asking about Prue" She sighed "Do you think you could check up on her"

"Yeah sure but I don't know what good it will do bye, can you phone me when she's ok?"

"Yeah bye" Darryl ruffled Wyatt's hair and walked off. Piper walked back to the vending machine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello Miss Daniels? Are you ok?"

"What? I'm cough fine" I lied.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Umm its" I shook my head, I hated saying my first name it hurt to say it, "Patricia Daniels"

The nurse wrote a bunch of stuff down and walked off, when the woman I asked about, the Halliwells, one was here in my room, with a little boy.

I tried to sit up, "Here let me help you" She walked over and helped me up. "So how did you really know Prue?"

I sighed; I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "You sure, you got enough time, oh and call me Patty?"

"Ok and yes for this definitely"

"Here goes, well I'm adopted, my mother dropped me off at a foster home covered in a blanket, with the name Patricia on so that's why they called me Patricia. One day at the foster home, these people come, saying they wanted to adopt someone. They showed me to them like I was some kind of toy and they 'fell in love' with me" I said in this sarcastic voice.

"So your real mum and dad are"

"Prue and Andy" Piper took a deep breath, and then I found a very interesting spot on the bed.

"Where are your parents?"

"They um died, someone tried to rob a bank, and they got shot." I said quietly with tears in my eyes.

Piper looked down "So Prue named you after my mum, your grandmother?"

"Yeah, I guess, but she never thought she would see me again"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A few hours later**

_Paige has come to pick up Wyatt and is wondering what is taking Piper so long and finds out about Patricia so drops Wyatt off at magic school and goes back to the hospital, Patricia is sleeping._

I woke up with two people beside me. "Piper, who's?"

"Oh hi I'm Paige"

"The 'P' things a little"

"Weird yeah we know" Piper cuts in.

"Tradition and all" Paige finishes. I raise my eyebrows, but I didn't think it was weird, quite cool really.

"So what stuff are you into?" I ask.

"I love cooking and stuff" Piper replies.

"I love painting and drawing, what about you?" Paige answers.

"I love cooking, photography and well its stupid"

"What?"

"I like witchy magic stuff, like saying spells I love it"

"That's weird" Piper states.

"I know" Paige and I say.

"No I mean Prue loved photography and I don't mean about the witch stuff" Piper said.

Paige gave small smile and looked down while I yawned; Paige and Piper looked at each other.

"Well, maybe we could see you tomorrow?" Paige asked.

"Being family and all yeah but I don't think I'm staying over night here anyway" I agree trying not to laugh.

Piper suddenly thought of an idea, "Patty why don't you stay with us?"

"I don't know, I mean I need to look after my cat"

"Aww that's sweet why don't you bring him, what's his name?" Paige asks, being glared at by Piper.

"Her name is Tatti she's adorable, she's a Siamese, I think I found her on my doorstep when my parents died"

"Yeah, why don't you bring her!"

I smiled knowing I would love being with the Halliwell's. The doctor walked in, "Well you can go home, but you'll need someone to take care of you is that ok?" I nodded.

"Do you have any family that you want us to call?" The doctor asked.

"No I have them right here" We smiled and they walked off to sort out the paperwork.

"Well we better get you home, do you want to change while we go sort out the paperwork with the doctor or do you want to do it?" Piper asked.

"Umm well you already know just about everything about me so, yeah go ahead" I replied.

Piper and Paige walk off, to leave me to change.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Wyatt's surpossed to be going for a bath an it will now be in normal P.O.V_

When they got home an hour later, they found Leo chasing Wyatt who was orbing around the place. Patricia held on tightly to Tatti, who was meowing in her carrier, now hiding at the back of it.

Patty stood in awe until Piper ran and grabbed Wyatt. "Wyatt, Leo"

"Oh boy, come on Patty lets get you upstairs" Paige walked upstairs closely followed, by a startled Patty.

Patricia dodged the boy and the couple and followed Paige upstairs, when they got to Paige's room, Paige said, "Sorry about that, umm you can sleep in here if you want, I'll probably sleep on the couch" She paused, "Or in Phoebe's room, in the spare bed if she doesn't have her boyfriend over"

"Yeah umm that thing downstairs, what was that?"

"Umm you know, you're into the whole, magic, Wicca witchcraft thing right?"

"Yeah"

"Well that was something to do with that... that Leo can explain, I'll be right back" Paige left the room, so Patty sat down on the bed, she hadn't bought much stuff, just her photography stuff, clothes, drawing set and Tatti. Patty let her out and grabbed Tatti's bed, she knew Tatti would sleep on the bed with her though.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper struggled to hold on to Wyatt as he wanted to get down, just as Paige ran down the stairs. "Paige? Is she ok?"

"What yeah, she's fine"

"Well why are you?"

"Down here that would be, oh I don't know because she saw Wyatt orbing around"

"Who's 'she'?" Leo interrupted

"She's our niece"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Two hours later**

"So that's why she's with us right now" Piper finished with a deep breath.

"I only wanted the cliff notes version anyway, but have you told Patty about you know what?"

"What's you know what?" Paige asked.

"The B.O.S" Piper answered quickly. Phoebe had come in an hour ago when, they had just started the started a few questions. Patty looked down, she was upset that she never knew her mum, when Phoebe sees her upset leads her up to the attic, to show her the book.

"Ok this... is the book of shadows and our witch stuff" Phoebe paused, while Patty took in all the magical items.

"So you're real witches?"

"Yep, oh you know we've never asked how old you are, how old are you?"

"I'm..."

"14 or 16"

"17"

"Anyway umm how about I say a spell, then you can see Prue for a bit?"

"How?"

"Well I light a few candles, say a spell in front of them, then she should err appear" Phoebe started grabbing, all the white candles.

"What should I do?"

"You can maybe say the spell when everyone gets up here"

"Ok, shall I go get them?"

"Yeah" Patty ran downstairs, just as Phoebe, finished, placing the candles in the right place.

"Umm, hi Phoebe, said that there would be a way that I could see my mum?"

"yeah I think I'll come with you" When Piper and Leo saw Patricia and Paige going upstairs they quickly followed them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide" Phoebe chanted, just as Patty and Paige got up there Prue appeared in some bright lights, Patty recognized her and called out.

"Mum!"

"Patty?" Prue ran out of the circle and hugged, her daughter. It was a very emotional time, since no one had seen Prue since she died, everyone, around them had started crying.

**1 week later**

"Aunt Phoebehow many times do I have to say no?" Patty moaned down the phone.

"I'm sorry Patty I just think you should move in with us, it would be safer for you and we wouldn't have to worry"

"Sorry but I have to go, I'm late... late for work bye" Patricia hung up and walked over to her door.

"But Patty... Patty? I... a... she... she hung up on me" Phoebe looked up at her sisters, who were standing around her waiting for the answer. Phoebe was the only one that would ask now, each sister had given it a try and they had all given up, except for Phoebe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Ryan" Patty said, smiling at her boyfriend half, opening the door, "So? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you out for dinner, but if you don't I'll..."

"No, its ok, I'll come pick me up at 8? It's just could we go out tomorrow because there's something... work related I have to do tonight"

"Sure, it's a date" Ryan walked off after kissing Patty softly on the lips.

Patty sighed, she had moved out of the manor, as quickly as she had moved in, there wasn't enough space, and she felt intruding, so she left her mobile number and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I told you she would turn you down"

"Paige" Phoebe and Piper said simultaneously.

"Sorry" Paige grinned, grabbing her bag, yawning she looked at the clock, it was 2:00 AM and she was yawning!

"Paige! Stop staying and doing all nighter's at magic school" Piper scolded

"Yeah Paige relax" Phoebe put in.

"I will, its just this girl is an orphan and..." Paige argued.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe and Piper shouted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what do you think?

I will update soon any requests will be taken gladly please review!

L8r


	2. Chapter 2

Ok before we start the story, I would like to thank EVERYONE for their reviews

**BABEb00- **We'll see maybe, Her powers are, Telekinesis, Invisibility and Telepathy, and maybe a few more!

**Xannie52-**Thanks!

**Angelnanoo- **Thanks and it happens in season 6!

**xPruexPiperxPhoebexPaigex- **Thanks me too!

**PrUe AnD AnDy! () - **Thanks!

Ok, the story will start in a while but the thing is when, you next review can you tell me what you like about this I mean Denial is my other story and I love it but I only just started this and this has more reviews! Sorry I made a few mistakes in Chapter one

Patty walked into the house I just didn't type that sorry, thanks guys for all the reviews: D

Disclaimer : I unfortunately do not own Charmed I do however own Ryan, Patricia and the little girl and any other characters that don't Starr in Charmed.

Anyway R&R!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Patty, why don't you stay for dinner?" Piper asks.

"Sorry, but... I've got something; I have to go to so, maybe some other time?"

"Sure, tomorrow?" Piper looks at Patty.

"Ok, well bye" Patty runs to the door and down the steps. Piper turns, and walks into the dining room, with everyone else.

"Piper, you can't force her, she'll come"

"Yeah, you said tomorrow and she agreed, now it's just impolite, if she turns you down" Paige said with a laugh.

"What, yeah" Piper said in a daze.

"So Leo, do the elder's know what her powers are?"

Leo nodded, "They're Telekinesis and Telepathy at the moment, that's all we know"

"WHAT!" Phoebe shouted, "SHE CAN READ MINDS!" Leo raised his eyebrows; it was one thing, being an empath, a totally different thing being telepathic.

"Phoebe, she can't really hear your thoughts yet, her powers will grow, just like you, Paige and Piper." Phoebe just looked down at her food, playing with her fork.

Piper sighed, then said "Is there a, umm a Telepathic antidote so she can't hear our thoughts, like Phoebe?"

"What? I'm not sure, I'll ask the elder's tomorrow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look Ryan, I just went and found my family" Patricia said, backing away from Ryan. Who was shouting and cursing at her, "Ryan, please, just sit down"

"Why, so you can disappear and leave me?"

"No I wouldn't ever leave you" Patty assured Ryan.

"Promise"

"Why?"

"So that I really know you won't"

"Okaayyy if you want" Patty sighed. "I promise, Ryan that I won't ever leave you"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paige dried the plates, while moaning on and on at Phoebe, "I'm sorry, it's just, you all knew Prue, I mean don't take this the wrong way, I just feel like this is my chance to know a part of Prue, her daughter." Phoebe smiled.

"Maybe, you feel like part of you is missing, because you never really knew Prue so you want to make it up by knowing her daughter?" Paige nodded.

Paige, put another mug away then turned to Phoebe, "One thing I don't get though is, she was kind of wanting to go, like she was hiding something"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Piper asked, if she could stay for dinner, she sort of said..." Paige glamoured, into Patty. ""Sorry, but... I've got something; I have to go to so, maybe some other time?" Paige then changed "Then Piper says 'Sure tomorrow' but then Patricia sorta ran out the door, like she's hiding something?" Paige took a deep breath, waiting for Phoebe's reply.

"Hello, this is Prue's daughter, course she's keeping secrets, Prue did it now Patty's doing it, makes sense"

"But what did Prue say when someone called, about a demon?" Paige walked over to the table and sat down.

"Family emergency, like everyone"

"No I mean how did she say it like" Paige started shouting, "family emergency or..." Paige glamoured into Patricia then copied exactly what she did before dinner, ""Sorry, but... I've got something; I have to go to so, maybe some other time?" Paige changed back, "It's just something seems a little odd"

"Well once we get her to move in, know more stuff about her, but at the moment we barely know her." Phoebe sat down next to Paige, while she had her head resting on the table.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patricia got off the bus and walked for 10 minutes to 1068 Darlings Street, and looked in there was a little girl, with blonde-brown hair the spitting image of Patricia, Patty sobbed quietly then walked back to the bus stop, silently wishing to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wyatt, come on, come here you want to be nice and clean for mommy and daddy"

"No" Wyatt said loudly, he was clutching his bear, and running away from Piper.

"Come on Wyatt, be good, we want a nice clean boy" Piper said in a baby voice, smiling, and then Leo orbed in.

"Dada" Wyatt yelled, then ran up to Leo. Piper's smile faded and she sighed.

"Hi Leo can you orb him up for his bath?" Leo nodded, noticing Piper was exhausted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paige orbed behind a tree by the bus stop and watched Patricia.

Patty took a last glance as the little girl walked out of the house with a blonde haired woman, Paige gasped, and orbed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what is Patricia hiding?

Thanks guys for all the reviews I'm really grateful but if you have any requests than either email me or say in a review but **BABEb00 **I feel really surprised that anyone was writing a similar story 'cause you were inspired I just thought it was really sweet and I love your story!

Andy will come into the story in the next chapter I've decided so Andy fans beware that chapter will be quite surprising but everyone thanks for reviewing and please do so again!


	3. Chapter 3

You know I'm SOO sorry about the wait we had to move my computer for something and the was a delay sorry anyway he's andy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paige ran up to Phoebe in her office "Phoebe I have a big surprise for you but I wanna tell you and Piper together I don't think you'll like it though" Phoebe shocked just stared at Paige, then flashed back to reality.

"What is it, look Paige I need to get this column done can't you tell me now?"

"Ok but only because of this, I followed Patricia, to the bustop and followed it with my car, she went to Darlings Stree.."

"Darlings street isn't that by those foster parents?"

"My thoughts exactly, then she watched by the window, when a woman with a little girl, looking exactly like Patty walks out, now she's hiding something"

"It sounds like her daughter what did she look like"

"I don't know I couldn't get close enough without Patricia seeing me" Phoebe sighed.

"Can't be that bad can it?" Paige frowned.

"What? No not that this someone's written in saying ' Dear Phoebe, I have a problem with my boyfriend, he's so overprotective and won't trust me out of the house, plus I have a daughter in a foster home. I'm not allowed to see her very often. Please help.

From

Sad and Depressed.'

"What's that got to do with Patricia"

"Look maybe we could find more more information?" Phoebe wondered out loud.

"But why?"

"Look I have a hunch this is from Patty, now if it is we could be right, if not..."

"totally wrong" Paige finished.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty glanced at the book in the attic, she felt drawn to it, yet feared it at the same time. Suddenly white lights came down.

"Oh great Leo" Patty dismissed. But, when the orbs materialized, for once Patty was wrong. Andy smiled at her daughter, she had been watching her, so upset and finally decided to do something about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys umm Andy's barely into the story so here goes I'm having hardly any reviews please even if you didn't like the chap I do appreciate anyone who reviews and reads it (together)

Thanks to **Emelie172** unfortunately that was my only review for my last chapter and you do get a special mention even if it's late in the next chapter. Oh well on with the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Patty P.O.V**

Paige and Phoebe looked at me like I'd grown an extra nose or something, as I walked into the kitchen. The awkward silence ceased when Phoebe started yelling at me.

"What were you doing? You're supposed to be here at all times, why didn't you tell us you knew your dad?" Patty opened her mouth and shut it again, when Paige shook her head.

'_At least someone's on my side'_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Patty looked at an interesting spot on the floor and started daydreaming, as Phoebe continued her rant. The only words Patricia heard were 'Patty...could you...father...whitelighter...kill him...tell us...' Patty ran upstairs as soon as Phoebe shouted that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately, Andy and Paige orbed in, separately of course, into Patty's room where she was lying on the bed crying her eyes out. Paige looked at Andy, with his brown hair and green eyes (?) he was quite attractive, but, he was taken, even if he was dead. Paige sighed and decided to introduce herself as Patty was too upset to.

"Hi I'm Paige" She smiled.

"Andy" He gave a slight nod. They both smiled, Patty looked up at both of them and brushed her hair back, and she saw them both and rolled her eyes. Patty decided to take action!

"SO DAD! Where have you been all this time?" Patty shouted she didn't want excuses, even if it was a rhetorical question.

'_If Phoebe could shout then, I can too' _Patty decided. She orbed out, when Andy stood there silently not uttering a word. Paige groaned, it was one thing, running around for her little nephews another thing altogether for her 17 year old niece, who could definitely look after herself, it did get quite tiring. Paige orbed out to find Patty.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks guys and please review thanks to everyone who does!

Paige!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing, BABEb00 umm here's the next chapter but Andy and Patty don't come in till the end of it

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper had just dropped Wyatt off at Nursery, and was now in the attic, looking in the Book of Shadows. When lights appeared and landed in front of Piper, she was still looking in the book and only heard the sound of the lights. She looked up and saw a sister, smiling at her, tears came to their eyes as they both looked at each other.

Piper put the Book beside her on the couch and stood up, they were ½ a metre away from each other et it seemed a thousand miles. They stood there silently until Piper couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She walked over to Prue and reached out to hug her, but? Where had she gone? She had faded, Piper grabbed at the air trying to bring Prue back, while shouting.

Suddenly she gasped for breath and woke up, Leo was holding her, trying to wake her up saying, "Piper, it's ok it was just a dream" Piper started crying, while Leo rocked her in his arms.

**A few hours later..**

Piper was up making pancakes when Phoebe walked in. Piper was quietly humming to herself and serving the pancakes, Phoebe thought to herself '_Piper never hums, there's got to be something wrong_' "Piper?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong you're humming?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked down pretending to concentrate on the pancakes.

**Lunchtime**

Leo still hadn't told Phoebe and Paige about Piper, and she still hadn't said about the dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys and I really like getting feedback on this story so please reviewing is the best and I do try to review your story if it is charmed related or anything else anyway here it is!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So yet another day... Patty wasn't looking forward to it. She had the worst hangover and now she HAD to get up. It was her birthday after all.

Se dragged herself out of bed, and into the bathroom, not knowing what to expect.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Piper how long have you been up?" Phoebe whispered, not wanting to wake up Paige.

"Don't ask" Piper growled. She was putting the final touches to Patricia's already spectacular cake, when Paige started grumbling about not having her morning coffee.

"Wow Piper you really outdid yourself this time, but Patty's gonna come in soon" Paige staggered over to the coffee and poured herself a nice big cup.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok chill, what shall I wear?" Patty wanted to look nice but didn't want to look like she'd tried too hard.

Patty threw half a drawer full of clothes on the floor when she found a top she liked.

"Now for the pants" Patty said to herself.

"She closed the drawer, and left the clothes she had thrown on the floor, she moved down to the next drawer and yanked it open, and there she found her favorite pair.

She started to get dressed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Paige what did you get her?" Phoebe asked casually.

"Paige groaned, she was too tired and couldn't quite remember, as she went clubbing last night.

"Can't you wait like everyone else?" She said coldly, but it came out harsher than she intended.

Phoebe and Piper looked at Paige, she shook it off, and they went back to what they were doing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty had finished and was now putting some lipgloss on, she'd never really been into make up but hey it **was her **birthday after all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty started walking down the stairs when Piper heard her, she quickly hid the cake and picked up her mug of coffee, pretending to be deep in conversation with her sisters. When Patty walked into the kitchen, they all turned to look at her. Patricia looked beautiful, she had a dark green top on with the words ' I got kicked out of Juvi' she also had some matching pants that were to die for, they matched the top perfectly and they looked great on Patty.

They sat down, while she grabbed some toast, they then started talking about what they should do for Patty's party.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for your reviews guys I'm very grateful, I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated, I've been ill and on holiday I only hope you can forgive me!

I'm hoping that I will get some more because at the minute, I get hardly any. Anyway on with the story...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty laughed, when she saw Piper standing with Leo over in the corner, talking to each other, that's when she realized, this party was starting to be a bummer.

Patty sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper was talking to Leo, when she saw a boy, about Patty's age walking over to her; she glanced back at Patty, and then carried on talking to Leo. 'Who knows, what'll happen next, just don't do something you'll regret Patty' Piper thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi I'm Darren" Patty looked up to see a cute black haired, guy holding out his hand.

"Oh, um hi...Do I know you?" Patty shook his hand and smiled. Music started playing softly, in the background, but Patty hardly noticed.

Piper saw patty and a sadness swept over her. Then she smiled, she knew that even though Patty wasn't her daughter, patty would still feel like, Piper was her second mother.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty, loved the feeling of the birds singing, she felt almost at peace, almost. Darren was a sweet, cute guy. She felt like she'd known him forever. Although, there was this, nagging feeling at the bottom of her heart that something was wrong. Unfortunately, she never had paid any attention, to this feeling, so would have to suffer even more.

Patty obviously was in the woods, walking towards the clearing to meet Darren. She smiled, even thinking his name made her smile. Her heart leapt 10 feet out of her chest, every time she saw him. He understood her, and she understood him. Darren, however was mysterious, luckily this didn't affect their relationship in the slightest. If this did affect it in any way it only made the bond between them stronger.

Patty had come to the clearing, and saw a man, sitting on the trunk of an old tree that had fallen, years ago. He was mumbling, muttering and not making any sense. Patty frowned, she hated being confused. As Patty's shadow cast over the man, he jumped up, and ran, scared by the slight face, she made at his appearance. Scruffy, stubbly and stinky, were the three words that described him. Patty sat down in his place and waited, thinking about the strange man. She felt as if she had seen him before.

However, Darren quickly jumped her out of her thoughts. She gave a short scream and turned round, seeing Darren's face scared her even more. He looked different, looking at her, like she was a monster; he backed away from her slowly. She frowned and wondered why Darren was acting so well weird, towards her, quite like that strange man.

Once Darren had gone she ran home crying, he made her feel worse, than the dirt on the ground around her, she couldn't handle being hated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper looked up as soon as she saw the door open, followed by Patty and the door slamming shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews I'm so sorry I'm on my ½ term at the moment so I have the time to write the chappies a bit more! Thanks for those who reviewed I think that Prue will come in for real this time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty smashed the mirror and ran, under her duvet. Piper hearing the commotion, ran upstairs to Patty's room. Piper opened the room, to see clothes everywhere, which was normal, but then mirrors smashed, and Patty's stuff scattered everywhere.

Piper frowned and sat down, careful not to squash Patty. She heard a muffled moan under the covers. So piper got off and lifted up the covers, so quickly that Patty didn't have time to struggle.

"Piper no!" Patty turned over onto her stomach. Fearing Piper response, so covered her ears.

Piper gave a quick gasp, followed by the Spanish inquisition. "What happened" and things like "How did you do this" and the one that hurt the most. "Did Darren do this?" and also "Is he a demon?"

Patty cried violently shaking, shaking her head at all the questions. All she knew was something was wrong and it started when she went into that wood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Piper had to make Patty a mask to hide the scars covering her face, making it unbearable to look at. Patty woke up and came down for the first time, since she had been there in her, pyjamas. Everyone was dressed, except her, but no one wanted to upset her anymore. Phoebe looked up when she had Patty come in, and poured her, some juice.

Patty gave her a grim look quickly followed by a 'thanks' to end the income of any 'how are you' questions.

Patty was basically saying 'Leave me alone, I can't stand the sight of myself' Patty's days were spent by sleeping, breakfast, B.O.S, lunch, B.O.S then bed. Patty didn't have time for dinner . So she was scarily skeleton like, her body, usually full of curves, now reduced to skin and bones.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper was worried about her, there was nothing wrong with Patty. As soon as Patty left the room, and was out of hearing range, Piper asked Leo "Leo, what's wrong with her, is it a curse, spell, what is it ?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi thanks for the reviews XxCharmedxX here is the Chappie with Prue in it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty was upstairs looking in the Book of Shadows, looking for any sign of what caused her face to be so ugly. When, suddenly a bright light shone in the attic and a young woman came down. She had black hair and green eyes, and looked similar to Patty.

"Who are you? Look if you're a whitelighter, just go, don't want one. Otherwise what is it?" Patty was angry and upset, so she decided to take it out on someone.

The woman smiled, at Patty "Patty, I'm your mum!" Prue quietly replied. Patty mouth shot open she got as far as "Pi..." when Prue shut her daughter's mouth, she still had her powers.

"No, Piper, nor Phoebe must know about me I have to stay a secret ok?" Patty nodded.

"So what kind of powers do you have?" Patty asked smiling. Prue grinned and they spent hours talking in the attic.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All of a sudden Patty's face went invisible then her whole body. "Er..Patty, can you turn invisible?"

"What?No cause not!"Patty shook her head, but it didn't do any good. Prue only knew Patty was still here was because of the clothes.

(imagine Phoebe in Marry-Go-Round when she turns invisible now just think of Patty like that!)

"Well what were you thinking before this happened?" Prue asked. Patty shook her head. "I don't know, just that I wish I couldn't be seen because my face is so ugly" Prue frowned.

Patty sighed and sat down, staring at the floor. Prue looked at her daughter, Prue couldn't stay long. She had to make the most of it.

"Patty! Patty come here!" Prue said excitedly. Patty slowly walked over to the book of shadows and saw a spell.

"Ok but that's like one of millions" Patty moaned.

"Well we better start now then!" Prue whispered. Patty laughed, they then started rhyming.

Prue grabbed a candle, lit it and found some paper and wrote down a spell.

"You ready?" Prue asked, Patty nodded.

"Guided spirits, hear our plea,

Annul this magic.

Let it be"

Prue then set the paper alight and nothing happened. Patty started to get worried. "Um ok, Prue what are we supposed to do now?"

Suddenly they heard Piper and Leo coming up the stairs, arguing with each other. "I'm telling you Leo something is up she's been in here for hours" Piper explained.

"But that doesn't tell us anything, she could just be looking up here for something" Leo replied, calmly.

"Prue quick go they can't see you!" Patty whispered quickly. Prue orbed out. When suddenly Piper and Leo arrived in the attic. Piper seeing the book, hurriedly jumped to conclusions. "What have you been doing Patty!" Piper shouted. "Patty? Where are you?" Patty waved, "I'm erm... over here" Patty answered. Piper twirled around and saw clothes in mid-air.

"That's not normal" Piper observed. Patty rolled her eyes.

"Look what are we going to do, we've tried everything" Piper frowned.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Piper looked at Patty suspiciously.

"I meant I" Patty replied. Leo stepped between them.

"Ok, Piper don't shout at Patty, go and phone your sisters, and Patty sit down and tell me what happened." Leo jumped in.

Piper walked downstairs. Patty sat down on the couch, next to Leo and looked at the floor. She couldn't betray her mom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue looked down at her daughter, she was so proud of her, she knew the truth but didn't know how to break it to her. She looked up at Grams and her mother laughing about something, then looked back at Patty talking to Leo.

"Don't tell him" She whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty walked out of the attic, she couldn't tell Leo. She ran into the bathroom, Patty wanted to be seen but she felt terrible. She stripped off her clothes and walked out now they wouldn't see her and they'd leave her alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty walked into the kitchen, and saw Piper on the phone, talking to Phoebe. "Phoebe, please just come down here, I can't handle this. It's so hard to get her to behave, its like talking to a wall" Piper moaned.

Patty opened her mouth and shut it again, she ran upstairs to her room and stuffed some of her clothes into a small bag. Then she grabbed her bags and ran downstairs luckily Piper was still in the kitchen, she had no clue where Leo was. Patty dumped her bags behind some bushes then ran upstairs for Tatti.

They were halfway down the stairs when Piper walked in, Patty dropped Tatti. She meowed, but stayed where she was. Piper looked straight at Patty then walked back into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Patty picked Tatti up and ran out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo looked through the book and turned back to the page he had found it at. He frowned, that's weird two people need to say this spell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper hung up the phone and shouted "PATTY,LEO!" When Leo orbed down, Piper was looking at him.

"What?"

"Where's Patty?"

"I thought she was with you Piper?"

"No, she was supposed to be upstairs with you"

"well after that I thought she went downstairs to talk to you"

"Well obviously she isn't here Leo!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty quickly got changed in behind someones bush.


	10. Chapter 10

Patty quickly put on her some of her clothes and make-up. She looked like a normal person. Well, to anyone that wouldn't walk right up to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper was ranting and randomly exploding things around the house.

"Leo, what if something's happened to her? I'm going to kill her when she gets home. What if she's hurt? Leo are you sensing her?" Piper was in such a state she had to sit down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty was walking across the road when suddenly a car came speeding over the hill, Patty couldn't get out the way fast enough.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue gasped, at what she saw she had to go down there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The car screeched to a stop, when the driver got out a cute guy emerged. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Patty yelled. "Speeding like that I could have died."

The guy looked about. "Look I'm sorry I just need to get to work, I'm on a deadline." Patty glared at him then she softened. "Ok the least I can do is give you a lift" Patty looked down.

"Ok" She whispered. She looked up and smiled maybe this was her luck turning around.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue sensed something about him. She smiled her baby would be safe.


	11. Chapter 11

I like to thank everyone or reviewing I'm so sorry for not updating; I don't deserve your reviews ;) (Patty's thoughts are in italics)

Thanks to

**RubbyK.K,alaskagirl24,TVCrazed,charmedbaby11,XxCharmedxX,BABEb00,emelie172,red lighting,Piperulzl,Xannie52,Angelnanoo,xPruexPiperxPhoebexPaigex,PrUe AnD AnDy**

Thanks for all your reviews, suggestions and for finally getting me to update.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty was sitting in this guy's car listening to him yapping on about something. Frankly she couldn't careless right now. She was more worried about what he would do if she didn't turn visible soon. She had a hat on luckily, Tatti was in the back lying there, just staring at him.

"So, what's your name?"

"Erm, my names Patty, Patricia but Patty" She answered.

_Ok what is wrong with me?_

"Well, I'm Matt" He smiled at her. "So where are you going?"

"Oh, um I don't really know, yet" She realized that all the makeup she put on her hands was starting to come off.

_Oh God, what do I do what do I do, don't panic._

Patty's breathing started to speed up, Matt looked at her strangely.

_Ok this is the last thing I need oh God what do I do I need Prue!_

She spotted a train station near by "The train station, I need to go to the train station" Patty nodded her head vigorously.

Matt frowned at her "Are you sure?" Then he noticed something.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"LEO, why can't you sense her!" Piper shouted.

"I don't know, she probably doesn't want to be found" He replied calmly.

Piper sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands, she was running out of ideas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" Patty started to get nervous.

"What? Oh nothing" Matt poked her should and some powder came off in his hand, he looked at her, then back at her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to go to the train station?"


End file.
